clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fisch Hochstadt and the Jade Puffle
LOLWUT? I thought Fisch was already partially immortal, why does he have to get the "mysterious, valuable" Jade Puffle as well! Is that not too much? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 19:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it, it barely gives any coin --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 19:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) the Jade Puffle has no power. Its just very valuable, and it is just a long lost family heirloom that only has money value. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 19:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Amulet of Language, Jade Puffle, immortal. What's next, him getting super powers? No, wait, he'll become made of gold. Or better yet, he'll become the president of Antarctica. Geez. His ego is bigger than Swiss Ninja's. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 01:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::And when we say ego, we mean both sense of self-importance, and sense of individuality. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) How does he find himself important? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 05:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::He's destined to be immortal, he needs to tell about Bellina's evilness, he's finding a bunch of artifacts, etc. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 01:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Swiss, look at what Fisch has done! He barely escaped Swiss Ninja's "powerful forces", he just so HAPPENED upon the Amulet of Language, he became semi-immortal, and he found the Jade Puffle in THE KERMILLIAN CHANNELS. I don't think you understand how deadly those channels are without a GPS or map (none of which exist, by the way). A torrent of glacial floodwater could have swept him off-course and potentially drowned him. He could have gone off a waterfall, or nearly crushed to death by a closing gate. And the channels are a labyrinth. A maze of tunnels leading who-knows-where. It would have taken Swiss several hours to get to the Jade Puffle, and I would expect way more booby traps after that. HF is right, Fisch's ego is getting as big as Swiss Ninja's. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 11:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Remember, fisch stopped the guards and has a map. He even used the goverment boat to get there. THE MAP LED HIM TO THE PUFFLE.... Plus, Fisch is a good swimmer, but how intense are the waves going? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) hard enought o kill a life gaurd in 1 wave. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) LOLWUT? A map? The Channels are so secret maps of them don't exist. The soldiers would be more likely to have a GPS, and even with a map of the tunnels it would be ridiculously hard to navigate considering the flow of water in the tunnels. A torrent would have easily swept him off-course. Also, what are the soldiers doing with a boat? Navigation in the Kermillian Channels requires an amphibious vehicle, because one minute you could be riding a fast-flowing torrent of water, and the next sitting on the floor of an empty tunnel. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 01:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Corrected. Just corrected some aviation related stuff. That is all. -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 11:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The planes a water plane, mega OOC if it lands in a airport.......I think. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair!''' (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 14:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Corai, hydroplanes have wheels under their floats, therefore it can land on water. Also, the Grumann Goose had a water landing capable version and a land version. -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 20:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC)